


A Rescued Date.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Brotp, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8# AU: Stood Up Pairing: Natsu x Laxus Genre: BroTP Requested by: Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rescued Date.

Laxus sighed leaning his head onto his open palm resting against the table.  
Mirajane had set him up on a blind date, she was pretty scary and not even he was stupid enough to defy her for long...  
He knew she was watching from afar, he could care less about everyone else's opinion, but having someone near him that he knew made this far more embarrassing.

Grumbling he was about to stand up before a pink flash crossed his view, grunting his orange hues met those of the overly excited brown ones-

"Natsu? What the hell are you doin' here?"

Laxus raised a brow, frowning slightly-

"Mirajane told me to come here cause I'd get free food, and that you got stood up-"

The boy clamped his hands over his mouth as the words tumbled out, glancing around the restaurant quickly-

"Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that part..."

He started sweating nervously as he stared down at his feet hoping Mirajane didn't hear him.  
Laxus sighed again, moving to stand up-

"Wait Laxus!"

Natsu jumped up as Laxus was in mid-stand, frozen-

"What pinky?"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but feeling the piercing glare in his back he gulped-

"M-Mira sent me here to cheer you up... You know how she gets when people don't do as she says..."

Pouting slightly as he had gotten roped into this.  
Laxus grumbled sitting back down, Natsu soon sighed in relief, sitting back down as well-

"Do yer thing I guess.."

Laxus grumbled.

x

The rest of the evening was fun, they chatted, ate food, flung some at people and eventually got thrown out for doing so.  
Laxus scoffed smirking as Natsu cackled, gripping his stomach-

"Man did you see how fast that guy with the wig turned around? It flew off so fast! AHahaha"

The blonde grinned remembering it fondly-

"Er when that ladies tiny dog went crazy trying to catch the food."

Natsu laughed even harder if possible, tears coming to his eyes as they walked home.

They got to Natsu's door step, sighing the pinklette turned to him-

"I had fun Lax, you should get stood up more often!"

The boy grinned as Laxus could only scoff, his smirk never falling-

"I had fun too, pinky."

He chuckled at the out rage from the other, turning to walk away.  
As he walked home he smiled, thankful to both Natsu and Mirajane, but it definitely wasn't something he wanted to do again...

Never the less, it was a rescued date.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
